Nobody's Friends
by Oblivion's Schemer
Summary: Zexion and Demyx have been friends almost since the begining. When Zexion is faced with certain death, can Demyx save him from his fate? Possible Zemyx pairing, Axel hating T for extremely mild cussing.
1. Demyx Saves the Day

Demyx wandered the halls of the castle in The World That Never Was, deep in thought. Despite what many of the other members thought, he wasn't always loud and annoying. He was actually quite intelligent and had a good head for schemes. Especially those created by the Cloaked Schemer. Nocturne and Schemer had been on good terms almost since they had met. They were good friends, if a Nobody could be said to have friends. Then again, Demyx had never been one to accept their lack of hearts. He shook his head irritably, this was not the time to let his thoughts wander, he had more important stuff on his mind. Like the message Zexion had sent him earlier. He had been woken up by Zexion's insistent voice in his head, telling him that Marluxia, Lexaeus, Larxene, and Vexen were dead and he was on his was to fight Riku. Demyx had told him he'd better be careful and wished him luck, then he had gone out to wander and wait. Now he was getting a little worried. It had been almost fifteen minutes and Zexion still hadn't sent him another message.

"Come on Zexy…I know you can beat him…" Suddenly, he felt Zexion's presence in his mind, though it was faint and weak.

"Demy, I've lost, but I managed to get away. I'll create a portal and explain what-" Demyx felt surprise and fear in Zexion's mind and called out to him, a little scared himself.

"Zexy! What's wrong?" The feeling of fear intensified and Demyx began to panic. "What's-" Zexion cut him off.

"Axel! He's betrayed us!" He snarled. "He has the fake Riku-Ahhh!" Zexion's voice started to fade. "I'm fading….Need…Escape…." Demyx had already leaped into a portal destined for Castle Oblivion.

He burst out and landed on top of the fake Riku, who looked like he was trying to absorb Zexion. The three of them fell in a pile as Axel let out a frustrated shout. It turned into a laugh as Demyx jumped up and hauled the unconscious Zexion over to the wall behind them.

"Hey Dem, what're you doin' here? I thought you were supposed to be guarding the castle?" Demyx gave Axel the same kind of look Saïx had when he was mad, and Axel actually took a small step back in surprise at the boy's capability to look vicious. Demyx glanced at the Riku which was picking himself up off the floor and narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't know you were in the habit of helping replicas kill us." He said, his tone icier then Vexen's lab. Axel looked impressed.

"Huh. How much has he told you?"

"Enough," Demyx snarled angrily. "You two are the last left alive. You betrayed everyone. Zexion found out. You tried to kill him." Axel sighed and shook his head.

"Too bad. I was hoping I wouldn't have to kill you too." Axel nodded to Riku, who had drawn his sword. "I'm sure you still want to be different from the real Riku, right?" The replica nodded slowly, glaring at the blonde boy with a hate that he returned. "Well, now you can have twice his power." The replica smiled and leaped at Demyx, who had yet to get out his Sitar. The musician ducked under the blow and grabbed Riku's arm, trying to twist it behind his back. Instead of dropping his sword like Demyx had planned, Riku flipped over backward, grabbed the front of Demyx's Organization cloak, and slammed him into the wall hard enough to make spots explode in front of his eyes. Then he surrounded him in darkness, like he had Zexion, and began to absorb his power, and thus, his life. Demyx struggled, but Riku was stronger then he looked, and his grip was too hard for him to break. Instead, he kicked out at Riku and his boot connected with Riku's ribs hard, sending the smaller boy to the ground. Axel laughed.

"Demyx fighting. Never thought I'd see the day I used those two words in the same sentence without saying 'sucks at' in between." Demyx groaned and summoned his Sitar, using it to pull himself back up right, since his legs felt like something in between jello and lead.

"You've seen me fight before. You've just never bothered to watch me win!" Demyx struck a chord on his Sitar and summoned a huge wall of water, sending it straight at Axel. The replica jumped in front of him and used his darkness to meet the attack head-on. The two of them struggled with their elements while Axel watched, amused with Demyx's attempt at serious combat. Meanwhile, Zexion stirred and sat up carefully, messaging the spot where he had hit his head on the white tile floor.

"Demyx? What is he doing? He'll get himself killed!" Axel turned around and laughed, causing Zexion to jump and call his Lexicon to block Axel's chakarams.

"Come on Zexy, give me your best guess. You were talking to him right before the Riku caught you weren't you?" Zexion glanced at Demyx's fight, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I always knew he was a good friend. Never expected him to actually fight for me though." He turned his gaze back to Axel with a spark of anger in them. "I'm glad to have him on my side." Axel sneered and launched both his chakarams at Zexion at once. Just before they hit him, they burst into flame and knocked the huge book out of his hands, exposing him to further attacks. The flaming weapons circled back to Axel, who caught one in each hand with the ease and grace of long practice and many fights.

"Come on Zexy, that can't be all you've got left!" Axel laughed and turned around, hurtling his chakarams at the supposedly empty air, knocking the real, formerly invisible Zexion over. Demyx jumped at Axel with an angry shout, but Riku grabbed his hood and forced him back into their battle. Left on the floor without a weapon and with no other options, Zexion curled up into a ball and covered his head with his arms, wincing. Axel grinned, raised his chakarams, poised for the final strike, and was yanked off his feet by a light pink Dancer Nobody. Zexion wasted no time in scrambling after his Lexicon while Axel was occupied and quickly snatched it up then glanced around for Demyx, who was currently slashing at Riku with the sharp end of his Sitar.

"Demyx!" He staggered slightly and caught himself on the wall. "Demyx, let's go!" Demyx nodded and called both Dancer Nobodies and Water Clones to keep Axel and Riku busy until they made their escape. He grabbed Zexion's arm and slung it over his shoulder after dismissing his Sitar.

"Zexion running away? I thought that was my job?" Zexion offered a tired smile as Demyx called a portal and they disappeared into it, bound for who know where. As they left, the Nobodies and Clones disappeared, as they were no longer needed. Riku cursed and stabbed at a dead Dancer at his feet as Axel grimaced and dismissed his chakarams.

"This could be a problem." Riku turned on him, his face contorted with rage.

"And what about me?!? Now how am I going to beat the real Riku?!? He's still the same as me!!!" Axel shook his head.

"I think you've absorbed enough of their powers," He spoke slowly, as if choosing his words very carefully. "Your new powers should be enough to allow you to beat Riku and to either take his place, or carve a new name for yourself." The replica nodded slowly and Axel continued. "I've done all I can to help. It's up to you now." His jaw set, Rep Riku nodded again and headed out the door after the real Riku. Axel watched him go with a bemused look on his face.

"Now that that's taken care of, I can't let Zexion or Demyx tell anyone about what really happened. Demyx, I can just threaten. Or I could before today. Now, I'm not so sure. Zexion will have to go. Maybe I can beat them to Xemnas, make my report, and kill him before anyone knows what happened. I don't think Demyx will be a problem if I can kill Zexion. Of course I can always kill him too…" Axel smirked, a plan already forming in his head, and disappeared into a portal.

* * *

Okay, this is my first story, so go a little easy on me. Not that I mind flames, just don't be uber-harsh please? Not that Axel lovers will go easy on me ^^; Ya, I really hated Axel for the whole, "he knew too much LETS KILL HIM" thing with Zexy.

Axel: Why don't you love me?!?!?!

Me: YOU KILLED ZEXY AND VEXEN YOU JERK!!!!! But you're still hot. *hugs*

Anyway, I don't own KH2 or the Organization, cause if I did Sora would be SO DEAD, Axel never would have betrayed everybody, Roxas would have stayed and not forced you to waste three hours in T.T., and Xemy wouldn't be in charge. So ya. I obviously don't own it :(

KH2 (c) Square Enix


	2. The Plan

Xemnas stood with his hands raised and his face lifted up to Kingdom Hearts, radiating calm authority. He didn't turn when Axel appeared out of a darkness portal behind him and cleared his throat.

"Superior, I'm here to report." Xemnas sighed and lowered his arms, fixing Axel with an irritated look from over his shoulder.

"Axel. Why are you reporting to me and not Marluxia? He is your superior for as long as you are stationed at Castle Oblivion. Why have you abandoned your post when there is so much to be done at the Castle? Return to it VIII, before I have Saïx return you himself." Xemnas was about to turn back to the moon when Axel's quiet voice distracted him.

"I can't." Xemnas opened his mouth to snap at the neophyte for defying him but Axel cut him off. "Marluxia's gone. Sora and the basement dwellers saw to that." The Furry turned when he heard a small and quickly stifled gasp from the door and narrowed his eyes at Demyx, who stood timidly just inside the door. Xemnas cocked his head to the side and addressed Demyx first.

"Yes IX? Did you want something?" Demyx put his hands behind his back and looked at the floor sadly.

"I…I was just wondering if Marly or Zexy had sent me any messages or anything. Neither of them had written back for a long time, but I guess I know why now." He looked up, his eyes wide, disbelieving, and innocent."Did Zexy really do that Axel? I…Just can't believe he'd hurt a fellow member…" Xemnas turned to Axel, awaiting an explanation and, as Demyx gazed at the fire-wielder from behind Xemnas, something flashed in his aqua blue eyes; pure, undiluted, burning hate for the only slightly older teen in front of him. Axel ignored the warning and turned toward Xemnas, his face devoid of emotion.

"Ya. The basement dwellers must have decided that Marluxia was not fit to be the leader of Castle Oblivion, and they lured Sora and his friends to them to help. They tricked him into killing Larxene and Marluxia and I was hard-pressed to escape with my non-life. Luckily for us, Riku showed up and managed to kill both Lexaeus and Vexen, but Zexion escaped. I fought him later and he ran, so I can only assume he wanted to beat me back here to blame it on me instead." Axle could feel Demyx's eyes burning into the back of his head, and smiled slightly. "When Zexion arrives, I would be honored to destroy him for you, Superior…" Xemnas turned back to the moon, hands behind his back and his head bowed, apparently thinking of how to best deal with this new threat.

"What kind of a motive would Lexaeus, Vexen and Zexion have for wanting to replace Marluxia?" Xemnas started pacing restlessly and Axel and Demyx glared daggers at each other, though Demyx had a head start on the glaring. "Vexen hated Marluxia, yes, but Lexaeus and Zexion? Zexion has never shown any interest in leading, and Lexaeus has always been loyal." Axel spoke up, seeming more eager to explain.

"Lexaeus was always loyal to _Zexion_ and Zexion is the Cloaked Schemer after all; no one's ever known what he's been thinking. Why _wouldn't_ he want to take over? Maybe he thought he could do it better? He was always very vain, wasn't he? Proud of his own achievements?" Xemnas considered this and turned back to Axel and Demyx, who schooled their faces into expressionless masks once again, though Demyx's held a bit of a depressed touch. Axel admired the boy for how well he could play everyone while keeping his true allegiance hidden. Xemnas nodded and Axel turned his attention back to his Superior.

"I shall consider this and call a meeting in an hour. However, if he is found before then, I want him brought to me for questioning. Perhaps if he gives me the answers I seek, I shall spare him." He turned back to the moon. "You two are dismissed. Please send Saïx in on your way out." Axel nodded and turned around, heading out the door with Demyx at his heels. He nodded to Saix as he passed, letting him know Xemnas needed him inside. Once the door shut, Axel turned and pinned Demyx to the wall by his arms.

"Alright Squirt, where'd you hide him? And don't bother fighting me, you know I'm too strong for you to beat." Demyx kicked at him and received a slam against the wall in return.

"Damn you Axel! Damn you to hell!" He summoned a water ball which hit Axel in the face and forced him to let go to get the water out of his eyes. Spluttering and dripping wet, Axel looked up just in time to see a dark portal close where Demyx had just been. He cursed and wiped his face on his sleeve before heading down the hall, muttering to himself.

"When I get my hands on them, they'll beg for death…"

Demyx stumbled through the portal and into a small sitting room, scattered with large, plush armchairs and a few small sofas. Zexion was seated on one of the couches, a steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hands and another sitting on the glass topped coffee table in front of him. His long bangs covered his whole face, as he was looking down into the mug, but he looked up as Demyx appeared, revealing the dark circle under his visible eye and the bruises on his face from both his fight with Riku and the encounter with Axel afterward. He remained silent as Demyx collapsed wearily into an armchair across from his friend, rubbing the new bruise on his arm where Axel had gripped it too hard.

"He beat me," Demyx began miserably. "He was in the process of reporting to Xemnas when I got there. There is no way the Demyx he knows would be able to out-talk Axel, so I couldn't even try." The musician sighed and ran a hand through his mullet. "Xemnas' gonna have a meeting in an hour, to tell everyone if they see you to bring you to him." When he looked up, his aqua blue eyes were desperate and sad. "He wants to interrogate on your motives, then kill you." Zexion nodded slowly, then leaned against the sofa back with his eyes closed.

"In that case, it will be best for me to stay here for now. Perhaps you can convince some of the others to side with us…"

"But," Demyx sounded hesitant. "I can't do that if Xemnas gets them to go against you. Besides, who would side with us? And I thought you didn't want me to reveal myself yet?" Zexion smiled slightly and took another sip of his hot chocolate, then gestured to the still steaming mug on the table.

"There's some hot chocolate for you. Even after years of disuse, all that old kitchen needed was a few hours of clean-up to be back in perfect working condition." Demyx rolled his eyes at the change in subject, but took the cup anyway, carefully sipping at the hot contents. There was a few minutes of comfortable silence before Zexion spoke again.

"To answer your question, try Xigbar and Luxord. Maybe Xaldin if he shows doubt in the Superior. Use what I've taught you about reading people to determine if they can be trusted. Xigbar is the most likely to help, if for nothing more than to stir things up a bit. Luxord will only take this gamble if he believes the odds are on his side. Dilan was on relatively good terms with Ienzo, so he may think of it as a favor to an old friend. Other than them, Roxas may take sympathy on our cause, but I doubt he will go against Axel's plans." Demyx nodded and finished his cocoa, setting the empty mug down on the coffee table.

"I'd better get started then. I should get back before Axel takes advantage of my absence anyway." Zexion nodded and stood.

"I'm going to get some sleep then. Not even I can deal with almost being killed twice in one day and be expected to continue with no sleep." He smiled tiredly at Demyx, who had also stood. "Tell me how it goes later?" Demyx nodded.

"I'll come by later tonight when you're awake and I can report my progress with Lux, Xiggy, and Xaldy." Demyx glanced around the room, a grin spreading on his face. "Who knew your old castle could come in handy huh?" Zexion nodded; his eyes far away as he remembered the time of the Apprentices.

"It brings back Ienzo's memories." He sighed and nodded to Demyx before exiting the room. Demyx took a deep breath before stepping into a portal, bracing himself for the task of convincing the others.


End file.
